


Ukukhanya Okuncane

by IgnisGlaciem



Category: Destiny (Video Games), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: (But it's healed and nonspecific), Gen, Major Character Injury, Risen!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnisGlaciem/pseuds/IgnisGlaciem
Summary: An unexpected death and tiny spark of light while the galaxy is flooded into darkness are sure to change the flow of the force in the galaxy; but that will come later. For now, a Ghost and a Guardian greet each other, and start figuring out how this partnership can work.





	Ukukhanya Okuncane

**Author's Note:**

> So this plot bunny spiraled into not only my first fic for several years, but also my first to be posted to AO3. Any fans of Star Wars should immediately know who the guardian is, but for reasons of pleasant intrigue and Destiny lore he will be unnamed. As it currently stands it will be a one-shot, though I'm sorely tempted to either continue this or build a larger universe.

* * *

  
In the beginning, there was only darkness.  
  
And then he breathed and the pain flooded in, nerves afire with a sudden burst of sensation. Lungs heaving, he tensed where he lay, interrogation training kicking in. The world was full of confusion and anger and heat, so much heat, and a… light? In his face?  
  
“Guardian. Guardian. Eyes up, Guardian!” Definitely a light. Not only was the light in his face, it was talking to him. Very loudly.  
  
"It worked. You're alive! You don't know how long I've been looking for you. I'm a Ghost. Actually, now I'm your Ghost. And you... well, you've been dead. You might see a lot of things you don’t understand.” Ghosts? Some part of him wasn’t surprised, as if this wasn’t the first time this had happened, but the memories slipped from his mind as quickly as it came.  
  
“I’m not sure who’s territory we’re in, but I know we’re not safe here. Hold still.”  
The feeling of the little light disappearing… inside of him?… was disorienting, but the sensation was somehow grounding. His other senses started responding, and he held his right hand (Flesh? Wrong his mind screamed, but that was a problem for later) up to shield from the glare. The surrounding area wasn’t a reassuring sight; lava dominated the landscape and ash clouds filled the sky, and off in the distance a building of some kind was slowly collapsing into the lava.  
  
“Come on, I didn't bring you back just for you to die again. We have to move.” His passenger had returned, materialising from thin air and hovering anxiously. It appeared to be a shell of some kind, a white plasteel coating on two separate halves that swivelled independently, as if it was deep in thought and needed to express itself. “When I arrived here- and that’s a story in of itself- I saw some ships parked near that building. Hurry!” The light spoke.  
  
For all that he would like to ignore it there was a pressure inside him that said [listen], and so he gingerly got to his feet, testing his limbs as he went. Pulling himself up the crest of a nearby mound, a quick survey of the area around the collapsing building confirmed that his Little Light was correct; but only if he moved fast. Already one of the support struts was gone, and by his estimation he only had a few minutes, so he quickly set out into a brisk jog. His subconscious told him that movement would hurt, that his limbs should be long gone, and with great reluctance he breaks into a sprint. To his surprise, his body worked better than perfect; the movement came easily, his body seemingly weightless, and when he went to jump a small rock in his way something caught him. In mid air he was able to boost, an unseen force carrying him forward. His Little Light must have caught the surprise that crossed his features, for it circled into his sight again.  
  
“That’s your light, Guardian. It’s what allowed me to bring you back, and you’re practically full to bursting with it. Good thing too, or I wouldn’t have been able to revive you; there’s so much darkness and hatred in this place, and there was something dark surrounding you.” The light hummed, shell expanding and contracting in the air. “Where I came from those who had risen again could use the light as a weapon, protecting and shielding humanity from its enemies. Here? I don’t know.” His Ghost disappeared, only to reappear immediately, eye bright. “Speaking of, you wouldn’t happen to know where here is exactly would you? The last thing I knew I was exploring the Cocytus Gates, and then I was falling through the smoke here.”  
  
“All I have for you are questions” he found himself saying, his voice escaping his lips before he made the conscious decision to speak. His instincts were practically screaming for him to trust the little spark in front of him, despite the emptiness that seemed to be his memories, and he pushed down any doubts until he at least seemed to be in a safer location. “Do you have a name, Little Light? It seems all I have to rely on right now is you, so we may as well get to know each other better.” The shell floated back, seemingly perturbed by the question.  
  
“Most Guardians name their Ghosts. I never really had a name before you, and before you I really wasn’t anything. I suppose the closest I came was when I traveled with some other Risen, back in the dark age. One of them called me Ukukhanya Okucane, and told me it meant little light.” If it was possible for a sentient floating orb to look bashful, it somehow managed it.  
  
“Okucane is a bit too long for a firefight. How about Oku?” His Little Light turned away and spun in the air, as if embarrassed. There were a few awkward moments of silence before he got a response from his companion who was clearly processing this development.  
  
“Oku… Oku can work” it whispered. Now more sure of itself, Oku started scanning the environment as he jogged, putting some space between them and eagerly seizing on a topic change as it came up. “That ship there, on the right of the platform; I bet I can get it started, and not a moment too soon.” Oku chirped. “Something Dark just appeared on my scanners at the edge of the system, and it’s coming our way. Can you fly?”  
  
“Can a womp rat run? If it has a hull and an engine I can pilot it.”  
  
“I’m not sure what a womp rat is, and I’m not sure I want to know. The door’s open, let’s get her going.” Oku said, disappearing again as he came near the ship. It was a sleek fighter, angular panels that came together to form arms forward of the central cockpit. Hopping into the pilot’s seat, his hands ran over the panels, muscle memory and faint whispers of [There] guiding him as the systems came online and the craft began to come alive. Oku had lapsed into silence again as the pair started to rise above the landing pad, and as the desolate planet grew further and further from view it merely hovered above his shoulder, watching. A mental finger tapped him, and his attention shifted to a series of dials next to the weapons interface. Reaching out and trusting his instincts, soon a shudder went through the ship as the background noise muted and the fuselage grew translucent. Oku let out a whistle, obviously impressed.  
  
“A stealth ship? We certainly lucked out with our options. What was such a fancy craft doing on that ash pit anyway?” Shrugging, he tossed a few levers into the ready position and buckled himself in, still operating automatically. Oku ceased his scanning of the ships console as he took in his actions, shell spinning rapidly. “This stealth tech is better than anything I’ve ever seen, but the weapons and engine of this jump ship are rather primitive, if ingenious. How exactly do you activate the jump?” Grinning, he turned to look directly at his little Light, the scar over one eye and chaotic aura emanating from him making the action look slightly feral.  
  
“Why, my dear Oku. It goes something like this” He smirked, and before the ghost could react he hit the switch in the centre of the console, and the stars around them bent as the small ship rocketed into hyperspace.


End file.
